


Memories of You

by talefeathers



Category: Cowboy Bebop (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Drabble, F/M, Relationship Study, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26821357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talefeathers/pseuds/talefeathers
Summary: Julia is pretty good at keeping her past behind her, but sometimes it still catches up.
Relationships: Julia/Spike Spiegel
Kudos: 4





	Memories of You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [@radio-free-mars's Beboptober challenge on Tumblr!](https://radio-free-mars.tumblr.com/post/629337237121908736/hey-there-heres-a-beboptober-list-for-2020-no)
> 
> Alternate title: @talefeathers write a Bebop fic that doesn't have Jet in it challenge

Julia was very adept, most days, at keeping her past at bay. There was no use dwelling on things that had already happened, things she couldn’t change. She had to keep moving; if she kept moving, the Syndicate wouldn’t catch up with her, and neither would her regrets. She’d survive. Like a shark that had to swim to keep from suffocating, she’d survive.

Julia was very adept at this, most days. But some days, in spite of herself, she found herself hovering in place. She found herself thinking of a pair of mismatched eyes, of a soft voice imploring her, “Just like that. Sing for me, please.”

No one had ever asked her to sing before that. She had made her reputation doing harder things, dirtier things, things that bloodied hands and consciences alike. No one had ever asked her to be light, to be gentle. To make something. Maybe no one had ever thought her capable. 

No one but Spike.

_ And Spike was wrong, _ she would admonish herself, finally, every time these thoughts began to surface.  _ In the end, you destroyed what you had with him, just like you destroy everything else. _

She couldn’t afford to forget that, now, not with the Syndicate tying up its loose ends. Not with Vicious becoming more unpredictable by the day. She couldn’t afford to be still, even for a moment. She had to be the shark, swimming to survive.

She had to keep moving.


End file.
